stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Man is protected from what lies beneath
"Man is protected form what lies beneath" is the 39th episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 39th episode overall. Description Link learns that he must search for an ancient Artifact that could be crucial to the team. Overview Mario and Luigi continue their search for Wario, Link wanders around outside after his long dream, and Ash, Snake, and Otocon continue their journey to Merlin's table. Synopsis and Luigi reading Brock's letter]] Mario and Luigi continue their search for Walgina and / or Wario. But first, they take a trip to the mailbox to see if they have any letters. It turns out that they do, with it being from Brock. In the letter, he reveals to the Mario Brothers that he got a scholarship to the San Francisco School of Basketball and Soccer reffing and is heading out there, saying he probably won't be seen again for at least awhile. After reading the letter, Luigi suggests to Mario that they check the lake for Walgina, seeing that is where she and Waluigi used to hang out a lot. The duo decide to head there next and leave immediately. Meanwhile, Link is outside after his long nap. Link talks to Coconut, telling him he believes that he has something important to do. However, Coconut doesn't respond to him, even though Link knows Coconut can talk. After all his pleas to Coconut, Link gives up and puts him back in his pocket. Link continues to try to figure out what he needs to do, but has no answer. Link wonders if he should return to Hyrule to be with Princess Zelda, but before he can leave, a man calls out to him. The man introduces himself as Steven Bauer and says that he was sent to assist Link. He claims he knows where the Artifact is. When Link asks what it is, Steven isn't sure and says he is only going by what he was told. He says he never got the name of the man who sent him, but says he was instructed to find Link, and that only Link can obtain it. When Link asks why he was sent, Steven replies that he isn't sure. Steven says that the Artifact is located at a place where "Man is protected from what lies beneath." Link decides to search for the Artifact, but before he can leave, Steven says he needs to go with him because the man who sent him instructed him to. Link looks at Coconut for a moment, then agrees to let Steven join him on his mission. The two head off towards the woods to search for the Artifact... Meanwhile, in the city, Ash, Solid Snake, and Otacon continue their search for Merlin's table. The group is starting to get on each other's nerves, seeing that they still haven't reached the table yet. Otacon is able to calm things down though, and the group continues their journey. Ash says that they still have 47 more hours to reach the table. Before Snake can get even more angry, he gets a call on his codec. It is Master Miller, asking how the mission is going. Miller tells Solid Snake that to destroy the Nether Saber, they must place the saber in the small hole where it was created. By putting it in there, it should deactivate it. EPISODE XXXIX: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum / Steven Bauer * Austin Stevenson as Voice of Brock * Kent Melville as Link of Coconut * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Brandon Dire as Otacon * Matt Provencal as Miller Locations * The Mailbox * The Battlefield * Safeway Letters * First Letter from Brock Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * This is the first time that Link mentions Princess Zelda. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This is the third time that the series (plot wise) was shot outside the cast's homes: The first was in Season One when they went to Ash's house and the second was when Link and Ness went to the grocery store. * In this episode, the characters briefly break the fourth wall. Goofs * A spelling error was made in Brock's letter: "Reffing" is misspelled, being spelled with a single "F." * It is unknown how Wario and Walgina find a lot of time to head to the lake since Wario didn't want Waluigi to hang out with Walgina, when it was just the brothers in Season Two. * During Solid Snake's codec call with Master Miller near the end of the episode, he says, "If you put it in there, it should deactivate." However, the codec subtitles say, "If you place it in there, it should deactivate." External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGgwuUPwSLs Category:Season Three